Burning Passion
by XxZeroRiderxX
Summary: Kagome and Sango can't tell Inuyasha and Miroku their true feelings about each other. Inuyasha and Miroku suspect Naraku behind it! Will they tell them their feelings? Will love bloom or rot? Find out now! Inu&Kag San&Mir including other pairings


_**Burning Passion**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Dark Feelings**_

**A/N: Hey! Welcome to the new story Burning Passion! I worked on this chapter for quite sometime so here's chapter one I hope you like it. Please R&R it I will place your reviews on the next chapters and comment your reviews:)**

After months of searching for the Sacred Jewel Shards they also suspend Naraku's tricks affecting them. Kagome and Sango had deep feelings for Inuyasha and Miroku but never revealed it. Inuyasha and Miroku begin to worry about the girls and they think Naraku is behind it.

They camped outside near the Bone Eaters Well and didn't expected anything to happen to today. Kagome took a walk with Inuyasha looking at the nearby village.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned to Kagome with a worried look as Kagome blushed.

"What is it, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he continued to look at the village then the sky.

"Do you still think about Kikyo?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha groaned by first love.

"I don't know? Why do you ask" Inuyasha groaned and looked at the sky again.

"Inuyasha...your not alone you can tell" Kagome smiled as he smiled back at her.

"I still have feelings about her but I care about you"Inuyasha answered softly making her blush.

Kagome blushed as Inuyasha began moving close to Kagome. Kagome begins to wonder _"What is he doing? Is he going to kiss me? No, that can't be it?"_. Just before Inuyasha got any closer Shippou came running down to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Kagome! Sango want's to talk to you" Shippou smiled as Inuyasha growled at Shippou.

"Oh Arigato Shippou" Kagome stood up and walked back to camp.

"Shippou, you ruin my moment with Kagome!" Inuyasha growled grabbing Shippou by the tail.

"Get off me you rabid dog!" Shippou yelled trying to get off his grip.

Inuyasha began pulling Shippou facing making him angry. Shippou screamed in Inuyasha's puppy ears making him whine and growl in anger.

"Kagome! Help me!" Shippou running around in circles as Inuyasha growl for his stupidly.

0 0 0

Kagome got back to camp and thought she heard someone calling her. She thought it was her imagination and ran to Sango.

"Sango!" Kagome waved as Sango smiled waving back.

Kagome and Sango sat next to a tree while Miroku sat across them watching over camp. Kiara meowed softly and fell asleep on Sango's lap.

"Kiara is so cute when she's asleep" Kagome giggled as Sango began petting Kiara. "Sango, you been often quiet all day...what is it didn't have much sleep"

"No, it's not that I had weird feelings" Sango blushed softly.

"Does It have to do with Miroku" Kagome asked as Sango blushed harder this time. "So you do have feelings for him" Kagome giggled.

"Don't say it out loud" Sango whispered as Miroku head looked at them.

"Are you okay Sango? You don't look so good" Miroku wondered making her blush.

"It's noth—" Sango was interrupted by Inuyasha calling Miroku.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha called from a distance. Miroku got up and moved to Sango to kiss her hand gently and left them alone. Sango was blushing in red making Kagome joke about her and Miroku.

"Sango, how was it when the pervert monk kissed your hand" Kagome smirked as Sango began to protest. "Sango, you can pretend nothing happen but you can't hide it your showing it right now" she answered pointing where she is blushing.

Sango couldn't pretend no longer she likes Miroku but how to tell him. She sighed in defeat as Kiara let out another meow. Kagome looked at the sky looking at the stars sparkling bright. She began to wonder if Inuyasha still loves Kikyo. Kagome began to shut her eyes close and started to dream. Sango saw Kagome fall asleep and smiled letting her rest.

(Kagome's Dream)

"_Where am I? This isn't the camp...isn't that...Inuyasha with Kikyo?"_

_Kagome hid behind a tree trying not to make a sound. She couldn't hear what they were saying so she moved up a little. Inuyasha gave a smile as Kikyo blushed while Kagome had seconds thoughts. She knew this isn't real "This isn't real! It couldn't" she thought spying on them._

"_Kikyo? I swear I will always love you and protect you" Inuyasha smiled as Kikyo blushed._

"_What about that recarination of mine!" Kikyo asked as Inuyasha groan in a disappointment act._

"_I didn't love her...I thought I loved her but I love you and I will love you to the very end" Inuyasha moved close to her and kissed her in the lips._

_Kagome gasped watching the lovers kiss as the pain that was inflicted straight into her heart and thoughts. She started to cry softly thinking the same thought over and over "Why Inuyasha Why?. Kagome wiped her tears trying not to cry again and looked at th lovers again. Inuyasha hugged her after they finished the kiss. _

_Kikyo began smirking evilly making gasp in pain. Kagome started going through a cycle of pain that had no end. She watched as they walked off while she ran after them. Kagome ran across a field with dead bodies. She didn't see Inuyasha around but Kikyo looking straight at her with a deadly glare. _

"_Your just my recarination you will never have my Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled as Kagome gasped remember them kissing. "How nice to see you with so much pain" she laughed._

"_Where's Inuyasha! What did you do to him!" Kagome demanded as Kikyo stopped laughing._

"_You're a foolish girl...don't you see Inuyasha is dead" Kikyo grinned at her. _

"_Lies!" Kagome countered_.

"_Even if it's a lie I will never allow you to see Inuyasha ever AGAIN!" Kikyo yelled._

_Kagome felt a strong force pulling her in making everything dark and cold. She looked around didn't any living thing in sight but darkness. Kagome felt the darkness growing in her heart as a light began to shine through the dark mist but soon faded. She shivered in the cold wondering will someone save her. _

_The darkness started to remind her about Inuyasha and Kikyo making her cry in a lot of pain. She wanted to break free but she wasn't strong enough without Inuyasha._

"_Please someone help me" Kagome voice started to fade away._

_A light began to pierce dark mist again this time making the darkness fade but the pain that was inflicted at her still remains. _

"_Is that Inuyasha coming to save me...no he loves Kikyo" Kagome cried aloud for everything to go back the way it was._

Kagome opened her eyes and saw Shippou and Sango looking very curious. She began trying to stand up but the dream made her a shake a lot. Shippou checked if Kagome felt good but she felt very cold and dark.

"Kagome? Are you okay" Shippou asked very concern.

"_Was it all real? Why do I feel so cold? That dream felt real to me? I could feel the pain and darkness growing...do I deserve this?" Kagome gave a sad look and began to let out tears._

"Kagome...is everything okay" Sango putting a blanket around her.

"Yeah, everything is fine..." Kagome let out a tear and walked into a hut.

"I think Kagome had a bad dream" Sango wondered.

"How can a bad dream make her feel that cold" Shippou groaned and ran to get Inuyasha.

0 0 0

"Inuyasha? Don't you think the girls have been keeping something from us" Miroku asked as Inuyasha groaned.

"Don't remind me...Damn Shippou had to screw everything up for me and Kagome" Inuyasha growled as Miroku gave a confused look.

"What happen?" Miroku wondered thinking it could happen to him and Sango.

"Shippou had to screw up my chance to kiss Kagome and I had kill that little brat" Inuyasha growled and anger.

"Relax Inuyasha he's just a child" Miroku answered.

"Feh, yeah right...Miroku, you ruin your chances every time you grope Sango" Inuyasha muttered as Miroku sighed happily.

"I'm happy when I need to be happy" Miroku smiled as Inuyasha groaned.

"Inuyasha! Miroku!" Shippou running but tripped down a hill.

"What come back for another beating" Inuyasha growled cracking his knuckles.

"Fine, I won't tell what happen to Kagome" Shippou protested until Inuyasha grabbed him but the tail. "Watch the tail!"

"What happen to Kagome!" Inuyasha growled as his fist was ready to pound Shippou in the head.

"She had a bad dream and she feels very cold! Please don't hurt me I'm just a weak kid!" Shippou begged as Inuyasha threw him on the ground. "Baka dog!"

Inuyasha growled and didn't have time to kill Shippou instead he kicked him down the hill. Miroku didn't say a word but watch Shippou go down the hill.

"Inuyasha you baka!" Shippou yelled in the distances.

"_Kagome! Don't worry I'm coming" Inuyasha thought running toward the camp. _

Kagome...hang on I'll put more firewood" Sango worried throwing more wood in the fire.

_0 0 0_

"_Hahaha, throw more firewood all you like the pain she was inflicted is what that makes her so cold...Your next Sango and your group will be weaken for good" someone chuckled evily._

_0 0 0_

"Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha called making his way to camp.

Kagome couldn't hear Inuyasha calling her she was still stuck in her thoughts and pain that made her very cold. She walked in a darkness path that was endless without light showing her the way out.

**A/N: Whoa, what's with the suspense...sorry I had to do that. Anyways how was it you like it! I guess you do but KagFans Don't think she's going to die...she's lost in her mind in darkness. If she died then that's the end of the Inuyasha group I'm I right. Anyways thanks and R&R! **


End file.
